Naruto Descendants
by SonGokuSaiyan1
Summary: Wherever there is darkness, the light shall shall accompany. Our young savior embarks on another journey, full of friendship, perils, sacrifices and more. How shall he face the new challenges set before him in the world of Naruto? Find out! (Radiant Descendants x Naruto. RD will have it's first two chapters uploaded soon for people curious of my story.)


It was a peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a gentle breeze passing through its gates and into the village. A group of four people were just returning from a mission that they had completed, and that team, was team 7, comprised of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and their jonin leader Kakashi Hatake.

The boy with the orange clothes grinned as he held his hands behind his back. "Well, that's another easy mission out the way! I can't wait to head back and have some Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto, remember we have to report back to Lord Third. Maybe afterwards you can get a chance to eat." Kakashi spoke, earning a mumble from the young boy.

"Honestly, is Ramen the ONLY thing you can think about?" Sakura glared at him. She never did like the boy, but Sasuke, the love of her life, though he never did actually appreciate any form of attention.

"Tsk, idiot. You can't even think of anything that isn't food."

"Shut up Sasuke! Mind your own business!"

Before the two would start throwing insults at one another, dark clouds began to form, lighting striking from above and crackling in the sky. The four stopped to see what was going on, and the three genin assumed it would begin to pour rain, but Kakashi wasn't convinced as easily. The clouds grew darker in color, eventually the sky itself tore a black rift, and what looked like a white body floated out from it. Soon, a white light began to emit from the being and forcing anyone who looked to shield their eyes. It wasn't long before it would dim down, revealing the person, but no one could have a chance to make out who it was, because at that moment, the person started to fall from the sky headfirst.

"What!?"

"Someone do something!"

"Kakashi sensei, you gotta help!" Naruto shouted.

"Right. Stay here!" He then rushed off to try and get to the person in time. "I don't know what's going on, but whoever that is better have an explanation for what we just saw." By the time he got to where the person fell, there was a small crater underneath him. Kakashi approached the boy and had a better glance to see how he looked like. The boy had spiky black hair with a black shirt that had red flames designed at the end of the sleeves, a type of shirt he's never seen before. He noticed he had light blue jeans and black shoes. He kneels beside him and checked his pulse, sighing in relief. Despite some of the bruises the boy had, he would be alright. "He's still alive, but just unconscious. I better take him back to the village, and when he wakes up, I'll have him answer some questions." He carefully took the boy and placed him onto his back, quickly running back to the village. "And here I thought today was going to be another regular day, dealing with Naruto."

"...fine...days at most..."

Voices...very faint voices, those he could hear. He slowly opened his eyes, but still had to turn his head to the side, the room being bright and messing with his vision. He could then properly open them to see that he was in some sort of infirmary room. He glanced down at himself, noticing his arms covered with bandages, and he could feel his forehead covered with them as well. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual attire, but a light blue t-shirt. He sat up and groaned, alerting two female nurses that he was now awake.

"Take it easy, you're just waking up. Don't move too much. Luckily Kakashi Hatake was around your location to bring you here. Despite the injuries you have, you weren't in a critical state."

Kakashi what? Critical state? He had no idea of who she was referring to, but he had a hunch of what she meant by his state, seeing as how he was covered in bandages and being in an infirmary. Now that he recalled, the 'injuries' he had were from training with a certain person in a special temple that was sealed off from the world. That's when he realized something. He hadn't been in this location before, and glancing out the window showed that he was in some sort of village or town that he hasn't seen or heard of before, and not only that, he couldn't sense mana, but other large portions of energy.

"Are you feeling well young man? We never got your name seeing as how you were unconscious the entire afternoon."

It was nightfall, but he assumed it still was around a time where people still worked, seeing as how they were still present in the room. He rubbed his neck and let out a sigh, remembering that he was probably far away from his home by this point.

 _Flashback_

 _"Savior, thanks to you and your companions, you have eliminated the evil influences of the world. You have successfully defeated Krono, and thus the world has been truly saved. I know you wish to have a normal, peaceful life, but that is an option."_

 _The boy was puzzled at what she meant by an option. They were currently in her temple, a space where no one could enter if not granted permission by her. His friends went their separate ways after the journey ended, which was only about a week ago._

 _"I have sensed a great evil that will soon come to another world, a world that could use your powers to protect the innocent. Savior, I grant you two choices. The first is to continue to live here in Ethiria, and live the rest of your life the way you so choose. The second, is for me to send you to that world, so that you may protect it with your abilities. Since Krono is no longer alive, my powers have been completely restored, which is why I am capable of sending you to that world that I speak of, though I cannot bring you back until it is saved. Which choice do you pick?"_

 _He crossed his arms and thought carefully about the final choice he would make. The world no longer needed their savior, but he would greatly miss his companions if he were to leave this world. Though he would never abandon those in need that could be helped or saved. He glanced at her, and gave her his final decision._

 _"I see...so that is what you choose to take. Very well then, before I can send you there, you must train here with Nega. He is certainly close to your power, and you must grow stronger. I wish you my luck, and remember that you will always carry my blessings with you, savior of the world."_

 _Flashback End_

He then turned to face the two nurses in the room. "Ken."

"Huh? Ken is your name?" One of the two asked, earning a nod from the boy. "Well then Ken, you'll have to stay here for the next two days to properly recover from those injuries. We'll have word sent to Kakashi so that he can come see you tomorrow. We'll let you rest again, it is time for us to close."

"Have a goodnight Ken." The two then turned off the lights and left the room, locking it from their side so that no one could enter or in his case, leave.

The two days of rest were going to be cut short, for what they weren't aware of, was his gift of being a Descendant, a lineage of warriors branching into different races that fought till their last breath and protected the innocent, each having their own unique gift at birth. His was to heal injuries and wounds far more quickly than any normal person, which meant by tomorrow at best he would leave. There was no point in staying longer than necessary. He sighed as he slumped his head back onto the pillow and closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, the infirmary was open and not being one to miss a chance, Kakashi decided to check up on the boy before they would receive a mission.

"Ah! Kakashi, are you here to see that boy you brought in yesterday?" A woman who attended at the front asked with a smile.

"That's right. I was informed that he did wake up before 10 last night." He spoke with the same gesture, returning a smile of his own.

"Very well, he's still in room 11 so you may go and see him now."

He nodded and went inside, taking the stairs to the second floor of the building and stopping on the first door of the hallway. He turned the knob to and opened the door, surprised and shocked upon seeing the boy standing straight beside the bed. He was still covered with the bandages, but he seemed like if nothing happened to him at all.

Ken turned around to see the man, having sensed him approach the door beforehand. Perhaps this was the Kakashi person the nurses spoke of the night before. He greeted the man with a smile and gestured him to step inside.

"Not much of a talker are you?" He closed the door behind him. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting for you to be able to recover so quickly from your injuries without your chakra being healed. If you don't mind, I have some questions I'd like you to answer from me."

Chakra? Was that the name of the energy they had? It's quite as powerful as mana, that he was certain of, and this man had a large amount of this so called chakra. He nodded not to his question, but of his statement. It wouldn't be right for him being taken in and not answering a few questions. Even if he tried to avoid them, that would raise more suspicion of him than he would like.

"Great. I've already been informed of your name, so there's no need to tell me of it. What I would like to know first off is what was that thing you came out of and where did you come from?" He kept a neutral expression, but his tone said he was curious but serious about wanting to be answered.

Ken took in a deep breath, exhaling it out afterward. "You may not believe what I will tell you, that will be a natural response. For your first question, it was a portal made by the Goddess Maria that allowed me to come to wherever this place is. Secondly, I come from a world named Ethiria. Before you hesitate, I'd like to point out I am not lying for I had no idea there was no mana in this world. Instead, you people have some other form of energy which you call chakra. That does not exist back where I came from."

At this, Kakashi became puzzled. There was no goddess or even gods for that matter mentioned between the four nations, coming from another world was also far-fetched, but it aligned with why there's no record of such a being. The fact that also not having chakra, but something called mana was also hard to prove. The way the boy said it all and the warning before hand, Kakashi wasn't buying it, at least not entirely. "So you're saying you came from a different world to ours via a goddess who made some kind of portal that led you here and that you've never heard of chakra? It's definitely not something that you can just make up, but the same case applies for trying to prove it. If what you're saying is true, then that means you have no idea about the Four Great Nations, our village, nor the attack that happened a few years ago?"

He nodded. He wasn't aware of any of the things he mentioned, but he saddened a bit at the mention of an attack on this village. He clearly couldn't have done anything even if he were to be here during those years.

"I see...well, it's still taking some time for me to accept this. If you came to our world, then what was the reason for it?"

"Maria told me that one day, a great evil would rise here and destroy things. Innocent people, homes, and more. I asked her to send me here, so that I could defend and protect this world of such a threat. I've done the same thing back home, and I'll continue to fight and guard those who cannot defend themselves, and for what I care about."

A great evil? He wasn't going to start questioning how his so called goddess knew about his world or of anything that could potentially happen. If he was going to believe this boy, he would have to involve the third hokage in the matter. "I don't really know how you plan on doing that if you're still going to be here for another day. Besides, how would you even fight? You don't seem to carry a weapon and you said you don't have chakra."

At that the boy smiled once again. He extended his left hand, a white light forming in front of it. A second later, a sword as big as himself appeared. Its design was all grey, except for having two striped marks of a blue color, with a blue orb attached in the center of the blade. He grabbed the weapon by the hilt and looked at Kakashi. "This is what I use to fight. Apart from this, I'm also excellent at kick fighting. While I may not have chakra like you and everyone else here, I have something called magic. With my magic, I can cast a variety of spells of many elements. I also have techniques called Artes, which are special type of moves and abilities I use that do not require magic."

His eyes widened at the sight of the sword, having one person come across his mind that could wield a blade of a similar size. This was also the first time he's heard of the terms magic and artes as well. This boy sounded like he was very skilled in combat with just the words he shared. The hokage certainly needed to be informed of this, even though he did somewhat trust Ken. A person, no less a teenager claiming he could do so much without chakra needed to be watched closely.

Ken then made the sword disappear in the same fashion, turning his gaze to his arms before deciding to remove the bandages. He would no longer need them since his body was fully rested. He then removed the bandages that were wrapped around his forehead.

 _'This kid is really something else...never thought I'd hear something like his tale. Still, I doubt he plans on staying here any longer, so I might as well take him to see Lord Third. Despite his intentions, we can't have him walking around the village freely.'_ "Well Ken, I can see that you're up and ready to go, so I'll tell you this. Just come with me and I'll take you to see our leader, Lord Third. The nurses here won't let you leave otherwise."

He nods and looked over to the table beside his bed to see his original clothes folded and cleaned. He then glanced at Kakashi, the man understanding he wanted to change before leaving.

"Alright, I'll give you a minute to get dressed. Come out when you're done." He then exited the room, leaving the boy to change clothes. It wasn't a minute later that the boy opened the door and stepped out. "Alright, follow me." The two walked down the stairs and passed the lady at the office, Kakashi giving her a clear that Ken was okay to walk around on his own now.

Once outside, he had a much better view of the scene before him. There were more buildings that he could see and children running around, playing. He didn't get enough time to sight-see as the man kept walking and told him to stay with him. Passing through the somewhat busy streets of the village, the two made their way to a large building with a strange sign he hadn't seen. It was perhaps written in their language, and being from another world, he would have to learn that language sooner or later to make his life easier.

A man stood at the entrance, seeing the two approach him. "Kakashi? Who's the boy?"

"An outsider I brought here yesterday to the infirmary. He's a special case which is why I decided to bring him to see Lord Third regarding him staying here or not."

"I see, well, you two may pass. Just make sure that he doesn't misbehave in there."

"Right. Come along, Ken." He walked past the man and the boy followed.

"A boy that old without a ninja headband...?"

Once inside the building, they went up a long spiral hallway to reach the top floor, where the hokage's office is. The jonin knocked on the door, waiting to see if someone would answer.

"Hmm, who is it?" An old voice called from the other side of it.

"It's me Kakashi. I have the boy."

"Very well, come in."

He opened the door and stepped in, allowing Ken to have a look at the hokage. He wore a red with white suit and a strange triangular hat of the same color design, though the man looked like he was in his late seventies. "I was surprised when I went to go see him. I was thinking he might still have to rest for another day."

"I see. Step in young one, have no fears for we have no ill intentions. Kakashi informed me yesterday of your...appearance just outside of our village. If you are willing, would you wish to inform me about yourself?" The man smiled, rising from his seat.

Ken nodded and took a seat and took the time to repeat what he had told Kakashi to the hokage, but also added about his past, about how his village was destroyed when he was a child and everyone including his parents were killed. He was the only survivor and a woman who had passed after the attackers left, found him and raised him in an isolated forest.

The old man had found a similarity between him and a certain troublemaker. Both had their villages attacked, and both had their families taken away from them. One of the main differences however, was that Ken was able to avenge his parents. Both he and Kakashi were left dumbfounded by his story, his journey and everything that happened during the course of it. The boy had taken on dragons, murderers, thieves, summon spirits, a literal opposite version of himself, and a diety to top it all off. It all seemed very unreal and even further when he stated it was done in under a year's time with the aid of his companions. "Hmm...quite the tale you have about yourself young Ken. If it weren't for my years and my experience, I would have had some doubt over your story."

"Lord Third, you believe everything he said?" Kakashi asked with a bit of surprise in his tone.

"Hehe, I've lived long enough to experience things most could not, and this tale of his sounds far greater than anything I've witnessed. I can see it in his eyes and of the words he spoke. He has no reason to lie to us, much less make up quite a story."

Ken smiled, seeing that he was being believed by someone else.

"By taking your words to be true, then that means you are quite in a dilemma. I do appreciate your help, but seeing as you do not come from our world as you said, then you cannot walk freely around the land. You are far too old to enter the academy to look as a genin, so instead I'll have you roam around as a jonin."

Those were ranks he still needed to understand, but by him stating jonin due to his age, it must have been something special.

The hokage then took out a headband that had the symbol of the Hidden Leaf in the middle of it, as well as taking out a jonin suit from one of the drawers behind his desk. "These are normally given to ninja who are promoted to jonin by successfully completing the chunin exams and by the number of missions completed correctly over the years. Wear these and you shall blend in quite nicely. However, it would be in our best interest for you to stick with Kakashi and his team for the time being. Once you've grown used to our village I'll have you switch around with other jonin who have teams so you may become better familiar with the genin." "I'd also like to inform you that there is a building where a certain young boy rests. While he cannot pay for the rent, I have been doing it in his place, for that boy is something special. I do not have any other locations for you to be able to rest in, so why not share the home with that boy? You will not have to pay for anything either, but I believe so long as you help us and our cause, there will be no trouble."

He got up from the seat and took the clothes and headband, happy that the hokage was being this generous with him despite meeting for the first time. He nodded and glanced at Kakashi once again, who nodded as well.

"Alright, we'll have to leave now Lord Hokage. I'll escort him to Naruto's home and he can change there. We'll also start on our mission once we're done and when I get Team 7 ready." The two left the room, leaving the man to chuckle. "A hero from another world...I hope you are able to protect Naruto from the same injustices you faced as well."


End file.
